


Reunited

by Sassywrites77



Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Dancing AU, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Some Fluff, The sex is at the end, Wanda is the reader's sister, a reunited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Bucky and the reader meet up 12 years after the summer they met.This was for an Eighties writing challenge. I decided to set this 12 years after Baby and Johnny would have met in Dirty Dancing.  Of course, I made changes as to who is who to include other Marvel characters. (PS I know in the movie it was the nephew of the owner but AU means I can change things, right? lol)  I don’t know why, but I struggled so hard with this, so I hope it turned out alright.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598275
Kudos: 15





	Reunited

You couldn’t believe you were back at Stark’s Resort or that you let your sister, Wanda, talk you into coming back. That last time you had been here had been amazing; you had fallen in love. But you had to get back to reality and when the summer ended so did your romance. You went on with the plans you had already made, and Bucky, well, you weren’t sure what Bucky had done after that summer. He had truly wonderful ideas, but you didn’t keep in touch. Did you regret meeting him and falling in love? Never. Did you regret not keeping in touch? Sometimes. Here you were twelve years later having never found anyone that made you feel the way he had. Were you anxious about him being here? Hell yes, you were, but your sister wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Now, here you were to celebrate the elder Stark retiring and leaving the resort to his son, Tony. Your parents couldn’t make the trip but insisted that their daughters should return. You pulled up to the resort just had you had all those years ago, Mr. Stark greeting you as you got out of the car. “Well, if it isn’t two of my favorite young ladies. Yn, Wanda, you remember my son Tony?” He gestured to the man standing next to him. 

You both greeted Tony, then made small talk about your parents and why they couldn’t make it. Then Mr. Stark called for a young guy over to take your bags and show you to your cabin. “Girls, this is Peter. He’ll show you where you’re staying. Let him know if you have any problems.”

You waved goodbye to the two Starks and followed Peter to the cabin the two of you would be sharing for the next few days. You unpacked then decided to rest a while before dinner that evening while Wanda decided to go exploring. She called you a chicken knowing you were trying to avoid running into Bucky even though you weren’t even sure he was there. It wasn’t like things had been the greatest between him and the Starks that year, though things had worked out in his favor in the end. You lay on the bed trying not to think about him but actually doing just that.

After dinner, it was announced there was dancing in the ballroom. You sat frozen in your chair until Wanda grabbed your hand practically dragging you out of the chair and into the ballroom. “You know, if he is here, you might as well get it over with. And what better way to see if he’s here than dancing.” She gave you an encouraging smile as she pushed you ahead of her into the room.

“Geez, Wanda. Real-” You stopped mid-sentence as you saw him dancing in the middle of the room with his original partner, Natasha. They still looked amazing together. You smiled as you glimpsed the wedding ring on her finger. You had kept in touch with her for a while and knew she had found her prince charming. It looks like she had tied the knot since last you had spoken to her. You tried to avoid looking at Bucky but your gaze fell on him. His hair was longer, and he had it pulled back in a bun at the nape of his neck. Just as they turned so that he would be facing you, you pulled Wanda off to the side, hiding amongst the people standing around. 

“What are you doing?” She whisper yelled as you pulled her along behind you.

“He’s here,” you hissed back.

“And? That makes you act like a schoolgirl with a crush?”

You blushed, stopping and causing Wanda to crash into you. “Oh, god. I am. I don’t know, Wan. I saw him and suddenly I wasn’t ready for him to see me. I...I think I’m just going to head back to the cabin.”

Wanda sighed but nodded. “Alright, but you can’t hide from him the whole time we’re here.”

“I know. I won’t.” Wanda gave you a look that said she knew how you were. “I won’t I promise. Look go have fun. Find a hot guy to dance with.”

Wanda grinned. “Well, if you insist.” And with that, she was gone.

You slip out the door and decide to walk around the grounds before going back to the room. You smiled walking the paths, thinking back to that summer. You were so lost in your thoughts you almost missed hearing someone calling your name. You barely had a moment to look up before strong arms were wrapped around you and your feet were lifted off the ground. 

“Y/n, it’s so good to see you again.” He set you back on the ground, and you stepped back.

“Stevie? Oh my god. It’s good to see you, too. I almost didn’t recognize you. You’re a lot...bigger.” You grinned, eyes wide at how muscular he was now.

Steve laughed and flexed his arm. “Yeah. I’ve been working out.”

“I see that. I guess you could easily carry all the watermelons now.” You cringed feeling like a dork for bringing that up, but Steve just laughed and nodded. You caught up with each other before he finally asked the question you had been dreading since you ran into him.

“So have you talked to Bucky yet?”

You sighed and shook your head. “No, I saw him in the ballroom but panicked and got out of there as quickly as I could.”

Steve frowned. “You should talk to him. I know he would love to see you.”

“I will, eventually. It was nice seeing you again. I think I’m going to head back to my cabin now.”

Steve smiled sadly and pulled you into another hug. “He has missed you,” he whispered in your ear before releasing you and going on his merry way leaving you standing there stunned by his words.

You slept fitfully that night, tossing and turning. You woke with the decision you wouldn’t run anymore. You still weren’t ready to seek him out, but you wouldn’t hide anymore. You spent the day with Wanda, doing the different activities that had been set up. You didn’t even balk when she mentioned the dance lessons. Okay, maybe you balked a little, but you let her lead you into the ballroom, and there he was. He and Natasha were showing off their skills to the few people that had gathered so far.

You were mesmerized by him. He was somehow even more handsome than when you first met, older but still had that boyish charm you noticed as you saw him laugh at something Natasha said. You felt Wanda squeeze your hand, and you squeezed back taking a deep breath and moving closer to your first love.

Bucky twirled Natasha away and then back, his steps almost faltering as he glimpsed you coming toward him. Nat gave him a tap to the arm bringing him back, and they finished the dance with a flourish, the small crowd clapping as they took a bow. Natasha rushed over to say a quick ‘hello’ to you and your sister as Bucky turned to fiddle with the records he had brought. 

As the last few people seemed to trickle in, he clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. He had everyone pair up, and he and Natasha showed everyone how to do a dance step then they and several of the dancers walked around helping everyone work on it. You and your sister were the only ones that weren’t a couple, so the two of you just made the most of it. You were soon giggling with each other as you tried doing the dance steps only to be interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

You looked up to see everyone looking at the two of you and Bucky standing right behind you trying to maintain a stern look but really barely holding back a grin.

Seeing Steve walk into the room, he called out to him. “Stevie, why don’t you dance with Wanda?”

“Sure, Buck,” he answered, making his way toward you. 

Natasha called everyone’s attention back to her, smiling your way as she started the music at the beginning. You watched Steve whisk your sister away, leaving you alone with Bucky.

“Do you remember anything I taught you? Because what you were just doing? Doesn’t seem like you remember,” he teased.

You turned to look at him, breath catching as your eyes met his. You licked your lips, watching as his eyes dipped to catch the movement. “Hey, I haven’t done this in a long time. I’m rusty. Besides she kept trying to lead.”

Bucky laughed as he took your hand and helped you into the correct stance. When you began dancing with him after a few little stumbles the steps seem to come back to you. Soon you were gliding around the room, unaware of anyone else totally focused on Bucky and his ocean blue eyes.

You were so focused on each other, it took a few seconds before you realized the music had stopped. You both laughed, and you looked around thankful that the only ones that seemed to notice were Wanda and Steve. 

"We should talk." This brought your attention back to Bucky, and you nodded. "Come to my cabin tonight around eight? It's the same one."

You nodded again. "Yeah. Um, yes. Okay. I'll see you then, I guess." You internally groaned at yourself; you weren't this awkward back then.

Bucky just chuckled, squeezing your hand before letting go. "It was really great seeing you and dancing with you again." He then turned and made his way over to Natasha.

"You, too," you yelled after him, blushing when several people turned to look at you. Time to leave, you thought and made a hasty retreat out the door.

Several minutes later you heard footsteps behind you followed by your name being called. You stopped to wait until Wanda caught up. She looked at you giddily waiting for you to spill the beans. 

"He asked me to meet him at his cabin tonight," you told her eliciting a squeal from her. You rolled your eyes. "To talk, Wan."

It was Wanda's turn to roll her eyes. "Sure," she said as the two of you began walking again.

Deciding a change of subject was needed, you nudged her with your elbow, "And what about you and Stevie?"

"What about us?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant but you could see through it.

"I saw your eyes light up when he twirled you away to dance. Plus, it took you a few minutes to catch up to me just now. I assume because you were chatting with him."

Wanda giggled making you smile. "Okay. Yes. He isn't needed for anything tonight and asked me if I wanted to go out."

"Oh, Wanda. I'm so happy for you. Stevie is a really great guy."

"Bucky is too," she responded, grinning slyly.

You sighed. "Yes, he is."

That night you and Wanda helped each other get ready. Even though you had been separated for most of the past ten years, you'd grown closer; the two of you had fun playing dress-up, vetoing outfits until you both found the perfect one. You had finally settled on a burgundy wrap dress with lantern sleeves and an a-line skirt that ended just above your knee. 

You sent Wanda on her way with Steve who showed up at the door with flowers which you took for her and shooed them away. Taking one more look in the mirror, you headed out, a ball of anxiousness in the pit of your stomach the closer you got to Bucky's cabin. You smoothed the skirt of your dress nervously before knocking on the door. 

Bucky pulled the door open looking way too handsome for your own good, his still damp from the shower hair pulled back in a low bun, dark blue shirt unbuttoned low enough to see chest hair peeking out, sleeves rolled up. The shirt was paired with black slacks that you noticed showed off his ass nicely as he turned to usher you into his cabin.

"You look absolutely beautiful, y/n," he greeted you, leading you into the room. The place hadn't changed much since the last time you had been there. You felt your cheeks heat at the memory of the last time. It was the last time you had slept with him, one of the last times you had seen him.

You smiled as you noticed the music playing softly in the background as you took a seat. "You're looking pretty good yourself, Bucky," you replied as he took a seat next to you.

"I'm so-"  
"I've mi-"

You both spoke at the same time causing you to laugh nervously. He indicated for you to go ahead, and you began playing with the hem of your dress as you took a moment to think about what you wanted to say.

You took a deep breath before saying anything, your gaze on your lap. “Let me start by saying, I don’t regret leaving and doing what I wanted to do, what I had planned to do. It was the right decision, but I do regret not keeping in touch with you. I don’t know, maybe I thought it would be easier not keeping in touch, but honestly, rarely has a day gone by that I haven’t thought of you.” You took a chance and glanced up to see his reaction.

His expression was so soft, no other way you could think of to describe it. He reached for your hands, still toying with the hem of your dress, and wrapped his hands around yours. “Y/n, you made the right decision. I understand not keeping in touch. I’ll be honest, I did keep up with you through Natasha, and it was sometimes difficult to hear about you living your life. So many times I wished I was part of that life, wished I could wake up to you every morning.”

He removed one of his hands from yours and reached up to brush his thumb across your cheek catching your tears that had begun to fall. “None of that, sweetheart. I don’t know your plans since being back, but I would love to start over with you.” He paused, cupping your face in his hands. “If you’ll have me?”

You looked at him, not really completely believing you heard him correctly. You leaned forward pressing your lips to his tentatively then hungrily. All the years away from him, all those feelings from that summer rushing forward. His thumb stroked your cheek as he swiped his tongue across your lips, your mouth opening for him. He pulled you closer, one hand wrapping around your waist and your hands gripping tightly at the lapels of his shirt as he deepened the kiss. You broke apart several minutes later, both of you panting heavily, foreheads pressed together.

It took a few moments for you to realize what song was playing. When you did, you gasped pulling away from Bucky and standing up, offering your hand to him. “Dance with me?”

He smiled taking your hand and guiding you to the middle of the room, pulling you into his embrace. Your head rested on his shoulder, your hand clasped in his on his chest as you swayed together, the song bringing back memories of that first night together.

_These arms of mine, they are lonely  
Lonely and feeling blue  
These arms of mine, they are yearning  
Yearning from wanting you  
And if you would let them hold you  
Oh, how grateful I will be  
These arms of mine, they are burning  
Burning from wanting you  
These arms of mine, they are wanting  
Wanting to hold you  
And if you would let them hold you  
Oh how grateful I will be  
Come on, come on baby  
Just be my little woman  
Just be my lover, oh  
I need me somebody, somebody to treat me right, oh  
I need your arms, loving arms to hold me tight  
And I, I, I need your, I need your tender lips, to hold me  
Together when I'm right with you_

As the song ended you lifted your head from his shoulder, your lips meeting his in a tender kiss, your arms wrapping around his neck. Your fingers tangled in this hair pulling the bun free as the kiss deepened, his hands on your hips squeezing and pulling you against him.

Another song began playing, but the two of you wouldn't be able to name it later if asked, you were so enraptured with each other. Bucky's hand traveled over your hip and down your thigh, grasping your leg behind the knee, draping your leg across his, his hard cock pressing against your core.

You moaned, head falling back as his lips caressed softly down your neck, moving your hips, grinding against him. His lips moved back up your neck to your ear, kissing just under it before whispering, "Are you sure?"

"God, yes," you gasped as he nipped your earlobe. He growled against your neck, picking you up and walking the short distance to the bed where he placed you gently on the edge of the bed. He stood gazing at you, wondering how he was so lucky to have you come back into his life. 

"You're so beautiful. Can I?" He gestured to your dress, and you nodded your head. He knelt in front of you, placing his hands on your knees then sliding them down your calves to your strappy heels. He slowly removed your shoes, kissing up your leg from your ankle. When he reached the hem of your dress, his hands slipped beneath sliding up your thighs, pushing the hem up. 

You reached down to the tie at your waist, smiling teasingly at him. He grinned and tugged at the tie, hands parting your dress once the tie was undone. His hands caressed up your body barely touching you, pushing the dress from your shoulders and down your arms. He licked his lips as he took in your blue bra and panties, a shade of blue similar to those gorgeous eyes of his, a set you had to have when you saw it because it reminded you of him.

He leaned down kissing your shoulder as he slid the strap down. "Just stunning," he murmured, reaching behind you to unhook your bra. He groaned as he pulled the bra away, his hands cupping your breasts, thumbs swiping over your nipples, eliciting a moan from you. 

You reached for him, unbuckling his belt, tugging his shirt free and began to unbutton it. He pulled away and quickly removed his shirt then his pants, his erection prominent, straining against his briefs. You smirked, reaching for him again, fingers slipping beneath the waistband of his underwear, dragging them down his legs freeing his cock. Before he could even step out of them you had your lips and hand wrapped around him, your tongue flicking the tip. 

"Oh, fuck, baby," he gasped, his hands threading into your hair pulling you away after a moment, a whine escaping you. "Sorry, sweetheart but I'm gonna explode if you do that for long." He pushed you back softly to the bed resuming his kisses to your body, nipping at you right above the waistband of your panties as he ghosted his fingers across your clothed pussy, your hips bucking against his hand. 

"Please, Bucky. It's been so long. I need you," you whimpered, running your fingers through his hair. He groaned against your skin tugging your panties down, pressing kisses as a new span of skin was revealed, you lifting your lips to help him remove them. He kissed his way back up your body, capturing your lips in a kiss, his fingers teasing your folds.

He moaned against your lips as his fingers slipped into your wet heat. "Baby, you're so wet. Just want to bury myself inside you," he told you gruffly, first one then another finger sliding inside you searching for that spot while his thumb rubbed circles on your clit, knowing he found the right spot when you cried out, your fingers pulling his hair hard as you arched against him.

"Yes, Bucky, please," you pleaded with him needing to feel him filling you and emitting soft mewls when he leaned away from you to open the nightstand, grabbing a condom. He sat back on his heels, tearing the wrapper open, being surprised when you sat up slightly and plucked the condom from his fingers, rolling it slowly down his shaft.

He groaned, his head falling back. "Baby, you're killing me." Once the condom was in place he grabbed your thighs pulling your legs so you fell back on the bed, your thighs draped across his. With one quick thrust he was buried inside you, your gasp silenced as he covered your mouth with his, tongues tangling with each other. 

He began moving his hips slowly, the angle allowing his cock to glide across your g-spot. You moaned, fingers digging into his shoulders and back as he moved, pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in at an agonizingly slow pace. Bucky felt your walls tightening around him as your orgasm built. He dropped his head to your breasts, nuzzling between them before nipping at one of the pebbled buds, sucking it into his mouth.

"Bu-bucky," you choked out feeling the warm pooling in your belly, your body tingling. 

"Yes, baby. Wanna feel you come apart around me." He slipped a hand between you, thumb stroking your clit in time with his slow thrusts. You stiffened, fingernails scratching his back as he pushed you over the edge, your walls squeezing him as you came and with a few more slow and steady thrusts he followed you over. 

You lay cuddled in his arms afterward, catching up on what you had missed in each other's lives these past several years, talking about a possible future together. You were delighted to learn he had started his own dance studio, something he had wanted for a long time. You honestly could live anywhere at this point in your life and told him as much. He was elated after confirming you would only relocate because you wanted to. You talked about a lot that night, well, in between catching up on other things.

The rest of the week was spent with either your sister, who was thrilled you and Bucky were together again or Bucky when he was free. At weeks end, you found yourself saying your goodbyes to each other once again. But this time it was only a brief goodbye.


End file.
